Drarry and Nanny McPhee
by MrsRiddleMalfoy
Summary: Draco and Harry can't stop fighting even after the war. summer holidays are here and Minerva McGonagall decides to lock the two boys away with Nanny McPhee.
1. Chapter 1: The plan

**Note: English is NOT my first language but I am trying my best to write.**

**this is only the first chapter and the rest will be posted soon.**

**And yeah, I don't own anything and I am not making any money of this (sad isn't ?)**

**Well enjoy and Review.**

**Chapter 1: The plan**

After the second wizarding war, Minerva McGonagall noticed that Draco and Harry are still fighting like two kids, she tried her best to make that pointless fighting come to an end, but there was no result and the two boys became used to detention.

Minerva was hopeless and she was ready to do anything, summer was coming and she was thinking of something that will make this year the last one they will spend as enemies, she knew that both of the boys will be happy to spend the holiday away from their families and she knew the perfect plan.

Old McGonagall had a farm she invited both boys to spend their summer there, and of course she didn't tell any of them that the other one will be there and she didn't tell them that a nanny will take care of them either.

Yes, Nanny McPhee was an old friend of Minerva McGonagall.


	2. Chapter 2 : The arrival to the farm

**Chapter 2 : The arrival to the farm**

"MALFOY ? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"WHAT? I CAME HERE FIRST SO I WANT TO ASK YOU THE SAME QUESTION? ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?"

"WHAT? I DON'T NEED TO FOLLOW YOU! I AM SICK OF YOUR FACE ALREADY IN SCHOOL.. WHY THE HELL DO I WANT TO SPEND A WHOLE HOLIDAY WITH SOMEONE LIKE YOU?"

"YOU FILTHY HALF-BLOOD! DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

As they kept yelling downstairs, the two ladies was watching them.

"Oh Nanny McPhee, Please help me, I can't satnd these two anymore"

"Don't worry my dear, I'll take care of it, come on, let's go, I want to introduce myself to them"

The yelling DID stop when the two boys kept staring at the two ladies in front of them.

"Professor!" Said Harry "I came to spend my holiday away from the Dursleys as you told me, but I found HIM here, I think he broke into your farm"

"I WHAT?" Said Draco "Professor! I came to spend my holiday away from my parents as you told me but he followed me here"

"I DIDN'T FOLLOW YOU!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"DID"

"DIDN'T"

"BOYS!" yelled Minerva, then she started speaking with a calm tone as the boys looked at her "I invited you both here because I am sick and tired of you yelling all the time, I can't concentrate on others because of you two, and I won't stand this another year, so you will be spending this summer with my old friend Nanny McPhee and she will teach you some lessons that will change your life, and I know exactly what I am talking about" She said that and turned around to look at Nanny McPhee who returned the look with a wink.

The boys was standing there speechless looking at Minevra then to Nanny McPhee then to Minevra again.

"A nanny?" Said Draco

"We don't need a nanny" said Harry

"You do Scar-Head but I don't!"

"Oh shut up big-head!"

"Stupid!"

"Conceited!"

"Worthless!"

"Selfish"

"At least my friends and family didn't die for me and.."

"Boys!" Nanny McPhee finally decided to talk "There is something you should understand about the way I work. When you need me but do not want me, then I must stay. When you want me but no longer need me, then I have to go. It's rather sad, really, but there it is"

And for the first time in their lives, the two boys spoke the same thing at the same time "We will never want you! "

Nanny McPhee didn't seem to be angry after what she heard, she just smiled and said "Then I will never go"

Minevra smiled "Well boys I have to take a break from you two, I'll be in London spending some time with myself, Behave.. and Nanny, I am sure you'll do a great job with these two boys, Consider Yourself At Home "

Minevra left the farm leaving behind her two lifetime enemies and an immortal Nanny.

"Now, each one of you will go to his room, unpack then sleep to get ready for tomorrow"

She watched the boys as they kept pushed each other "This is going to be a very long holiday" she said, but the boys didn't hear her.

**Note: There was some quotes from the movie Nanny McPhee (2005):**

**Nanny McPhee: There is something you should understand about the way I work. When you need me but do not want me, then I must stay. When you want me but no longer need me, then I have to go. It's rather sad, really, but there it is. **  
**[**_**Nanny McPhee turns around to walk out of the room, but stops once she hears Simon**_**] **  
**Simon Brown: We will never want you! **  
**Nanny McPhee: Then I will never go. **


End file.
